The Sister
by TxTlove
Summary: He told me to stay away, but being me I did't and, I'm pretty happy that I didn't. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except Rena. And I'm sorry if somebody did a story like this already I didn't know!

Chapter One

Rina's POV

I was in my room at Malfoy Manor packing her truck to get ready to go to her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry when her twin brother, Draco, came into the room. (Draco was in his second year and she will be also because She knew the basics from her other school.)

"Rena I have to tell you something important," Draco spoke loudly. I turned around to find my pain in the arse brother standing in the doorway. "What do you need Draco, can't you see I'm busy." Now it may seem that I don't like her brother but I just doesn't like his believes which are the same as the rest of my families. I'm warning you to stay away from Potter and his friends. Especially that Mud blood loving group, the Weaslys'."He said with a disgusted face. And without saying a word or letting me reply, he left. Instead of following his big arse and getting on to him for being so rude I started packing my trunk again.

By the time I was done packing it was already 10 pm so, I decided to go to bed. I was going to have to wake up early so I could get ready and go to Platform 9 ¾ and not keep the rest of my family waiting. I must have been pretty tired because the moment my head hit the pillow I fell in to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except Rena

Chapter 2

I woke up at around 7:30 am to the smell of breakfast foods. So I got up and started getting ready. I was wearing a deep red summer dress and a pair of black Platform Flip flops. I also put my long Hair into and fishtail braid and added a little bit makeup. Then I went downstairs to eat and I saw my mother, father and brother sitting at the table. I walked over to my usual spot and sat next to my mother, Narcissa. Before I could say good morning, my Father interrupted me. "Rena, I'm saying this and I'm only going to say it one time only. You are forbidden to talk to Potter and his friends. Stay away from them." He said with a very clear voice. "I know father Draco already told me." I said with a sigh and with that we carried on with breakfast and got ready to go.

*At the Train Station*

We got to platform 9 ¾ at about 8:30. I have to admit I'm getting pretty excited I really can't wait. While we waited my brother introduced me to some of his friend. They were all perverts and kept trying to touch me. When 9 o'clock rolled around me and Draco said goodbye to mother and father. Mother cried a little but that was it. Draco told me I should come and sit by him but I didn't want to be by his perverted friends again so I went on a search for a cabin. I found one that had 3 people in it. One had puffy Brown hair, another one had shaggy black hair, and the last one had red hair. Not as red as mine but still red. I opened the cabin door and they stopped talking. "Hi, can I take a seat." I said with a smile. "Sure," Said the girl with fuzzy hair." I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?" She smiled and held out her hand. I took her hand and shacked it "Rena," I turned to face the 2 boys "what's your guys' names?" The black haired boy answered first, "Harry Potter." Then ginger answered "Ron Weasley." My eyes widened at the 2 names. That's when the Cabin door opened and my brother walked in with his 2 goonies behind him." Get out Malfoy." Harry said. Draco replied with a smirk "Don't worry Potter I'm not here for you I'm her for my _sister."_ I dropped my head down in shame. Draco just continued "Now didn't I tell you to stay away from Potter and his friends." Then it was silent for a little while the first person to speak was Ron and what he said didn't help much "Bloody hell." "I know isn't she charming. She gets her it from me" "oh jack-off you tweet." I replied. He gave me a death glare and I just returned it when Hermione interrupted our staring contest." But you guys look nothing alike, and you Rena don't act like a normal Pure-blood." Both things were true I have long red hair and green eyes and Draco has platinum blond hair and grey colored eyes. The only thing we had in common are are facial feature. And we did have different Pure-Blood beliefs. Then Harry commented "I think your mother has some explaining to do." "Well not that it's any of your business but we are actually twins he said pulling me up and putting his arm around my shoulder in a brotherly way. That was the last straw and I kicked him out of the cabin and sat back down. Three pairs of eyes were staring at me. Looked like I had some explaining to do about my family relations.

**Thank you so much for reading hope you read some more I will try to put chapters up whenever I can. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything except Rena

Chapter 3

Rena's P.O.V

Recap-

_Three pairs of eyes were staring at me. Looked like I had some explaining to do about my family relations._

"What!?" it may have come out a little angry but I didn't care, I was to upset at my brother for getting into an argument with people that may possibly become my friends. As I said before me and my family have totally different believes on how Pure-Bloods should act. They were all staring at her like I had grown another head.

I just waited in silence until finally; Hermione spoke "You're a Malfoy." "Yes." It wasn't exactly a question but I answered. Then Harry spoke "But we thought you were going to be a 1st year we have never seen you at Hogwarts before. Plus you look small enough to be a 1st year." It was true. I did look a lot like a 1st year being 4'11 and weighting a mere 95 pounds. "Well if you must know Harry, I went to an all witch school in America for my first two years but mother missed me and wanted me to go to a school closer to home. So father made the transfer letter and here I am, on the Hogwarts express, going to Hogwarts." I finished what I was saying and there stares went down but they must have still been wondering something because next person to speak was Ron, and thankfully he asked a question and didn't say something stupid.

"Then why hasn't Malfoy mentioned you before? It seems he would like to brag about his pretty little pure-blood sister." I ignored his pure-blood comment and answered his question. "Well even though I'm a Malfoy, half blood from 'Thee Noble House of Black'," I said using the name other pure-bloods like to call the ladies in my family trying to make a joke, they didn't seem to get it so I continued. "I have different believes from them all believe it or not. They believe house elves should be worked to death, muggle-borns' should be killed and hung 'for they don't know enough to be in this world. They would tell our secret. They are just a bunch of filthy mud-bloods.' As my father would say it. They believe like most pure-blood the Dark Lord is good and will vanquish all muggle-borns. But I believed differently than them I believe that house elves deserve better treatment than what we give them. I also believe, yes muggle-borns don't know a lot about our world but they will when they start going to one of the schools. And there's my believes." I said finishing with a proud smirk only a Malfoy could do. I think they were done wondering about my family so we talked, they talked and told me about Hogwarts and then somehow the conversation changed to Animaguses.

"So the transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, is an Animagus, she turns into a tabby cat." Hermione said. "Ay Harry you remember our first day. We were late to class and got lost. Then we finally found the classroom and went to sit down. We thought we were there before the Professor but she was actually the cat sitting on the desk." Ron said while laughing. Then they asked a question that I shouldn't have answered. "So Rena," Hermione started "are you an Animagus." And without thinking I answered "Yes!" then my eyes widened. Oh No! I shouldn't have done that. You see I am an Animagus but I'm not a registered one. If they find that out I'm going to be sent to Azkaban. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran out of the cabin down the trains hallway pass the trolly and to the cabin my brother was sitting in. I was on the verge of tears when I got there and opened the cabin door "Draco can you come out for a minute." When he got up and came out I hugged him tightly. "Bloody hell what's wrong Rena you look like a mess." He commented. I looked up into his eyes and said "I told them I am an Animagus."

**Oh what will happen next please RxR and thank you to the people who have read this far. Sorry the stories so short I WILL try to make it longer.**


End file.
